


mikrokosmos

by doraehan



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, MILD VERBAL ABUSE!, Miscommunication, Swearing, also, chuuves - Freeform, loonarmystays follow me, minsung is mentioned quite a few times, more tags and characters/ships will be added soon uwu, sooyoung thinks jiwoo is straight... we
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doraehan/pseuds/doraehan
Summary: she takes a deep breath, sucking her stomach in and straightening her back, expression relaxed. her hands leave the barre, but she remains unmoving - her leg is straight as a rod, the arch of her feet perfect, and her balance phenomenal.the girl gently brings her leg down, which was previously nestled in the crook behind her knee. she ends with a demi plié, graceful as ever.jiwoo stares on in admiration.OR; the ballet dancer yves and seamstress chuu au no one asked for.





	mikrokosmos

**Author's Note:**

> i was at ballet class and then i watched the new mv at home n i jus... yeah.
> 
> hopefully the characterisation isnt off! this is my first ever fic for loona n im Nervers h! pls gimme feedback ly mwah

**i.**

she takes a deep breath, sucking her stomach in and straightening her back, expression relaxed. her hands leave the barre, but she remains unmoving - her leg is straight as a rod, the arch of her feet perfect, and her balance phenomenal. 

miss choi exclaims with joy, and squeals a little

the girl gently brings her leg down, which was previously nestled in the crook behind her knee. she ends with a demi plié, graceful as ever.

“that was brilliant, sweetheart! 

the girl laughs, roses blooming on her soft cheeks at the praise.

“you say that every time you see me practice, miss choi. each and every student can do this.”

the ballet master hums in thought, handing the girl a towel to mop the beads of sweat off of her face.

“well, sooyoung, it’s just that you’re… so…”

the girl interrupts. “graceful? poised? amazing?” 

miss choi laughs wholeheartedly, throwing her head back. “that sounds incredibly narcissistic when you say that yourself,” she says. “it’d be better if you left the praising to me, hmm?”

“of course, miss choi. forgive me for simply predicting what you were going to say next!”

she sighs in mock exasperation. “sooyoung, don’t you have places to be, people to see?”

sooyoung gasps, running out of the studio without a proper goodbye.

 

**ii.**

“finally decided to show up?”

sooyoung winces, and silently toes her shoes off, placing them in the rack neatly. her sister peeks out of the kitchen, sighing almost distastefully at the sight of her.

the tv is blaring in the living room, the yelling of dramatic soap opera characters drowned out by the sound of water running and ceramics clinking in the kitchen. her brother is swearing loudly at his mobile phone, another game of pubg lost. two seconds inside the house, and she already wants to leave.

“i’m sorry, pa,” she says, voice meek. “i had to work on some things for my performance next month and simply lost track of time.”

her father simply glares at her even harder. he stands up, striding over towards her, and sooyoung shrinks into her shirt. he points a finger at her, and she goes cross eyed from trying to look at it.

“you listen, and you listen clearly.” his voice is low, teetering on the edge of dangerous. “just because i allow you to continue with this ballet nonsense, doesn’t mean i support it. it doesn’t mean i like paying for your bullshit classes, bullshit performances, and bullshit costumes.”

sooyoung’s fingers curl into a fist, nails digging into her palm.

“the next time you think about staying back after your hour is over, remember that i am going to burn your shoes the second you enter this house and withdraw you from there. am i clear, sooyoung?”

she’s seething, and nearly flies off the hook when she sees her sister smirk at her. but she nods, not daring to say a single word except _understood, i’m sorry._

her father hums, satisfies, and makes his way back to his chair. sooyoung’s stomach moans, complaining about how not even a morsel of food has been consumed by it in the last five hours. 

“oh, by the way,” her sister drawls, drying off the dishes, “i wanted to save some slices of pizza for you, but i thought it’d simply get cold so i ate them. sorry, there’s nothing left.”

sooyoung groans, burying her face in her palms. “i could’ve microwaved it, seohyun!”

seohyun shrugs. “if you really wanted some food, you should’ve come home earlier.”

sooyoung sighs, and retreats to her bedroom. 

 

 

**iii.**

her back hits the mattress, and the springs creak under her weight. water drips down from her hair and onto the sheets, the drops quickly evaporating because the air conditioner doesn’t do shit to keep the room cool in forty degree celsius weather. sooyoung tugs the towel up over her chest with one hand, the other reaching for her phone. 

_jinsol, 20:03_  
titty  
haha titty… boobies… LOL  
anyways. im craving apple juice 

sooyoung grins, typing out a response.

 _sooyoung, 20:08_  
what u want me to do about it

the reply comes quickly.

 _jinsol, 20:08_  
COME W ME TO THE STORE PWEASE

 _sooyoung, 20:08_  
fuckin furry  
i’ll come w u if u buy me food

 _jinsol, 20:09_  
they did that shit again huh…  
but yes bb sure

sooyoung rolls off the bed, drying herself off properly, and puts on a loose shirt and leggings. pillows are stuffed under her blanket and the lights are flicked off. she opens the window as silently as she can, her flexibility allowing her to climb out with ease. she takes care to not shut the window completely, and starts on her way to the convenience store.

 _sooyoung, 20:13_  
ok omw 

 

 

**iv.**

“... and then she had the _audacity_ to lie about drinking all of my apple juice. what a bitch!”

sooyoung laughs at jinsol, nearly choking on her sandwich. jinsol pouts, tucking her bleached blonde hair behind her ears when the warm wind blows them onto her face. a few strands fall off.

the ballerina wheezes, cackling at the way her best friend is staring at the strands of hair in her hand.

“jinsol,” she says, out of breath, “what the _fuck_ , oh my _god_!”

at this, jinsol flicks sooyoung’s ear, grinning smugly when the other howls in exaggerated pain. “some of us don’t have great hair, you genetically privileged bitch.”

sooyoung splutters. “what the- jin, you went and _bleached_ your hair! how the fuck do you think your hair is supposed to be healthy after you bleach it, like, a million times?”

jinsol makes a face. “just eat your sandwich.”

sooyoung giggles, taking a big bite and washing it down with overpriced water. they had to flirt with the sixteen year old cashier so they could get it at a discount, and sooyoung shudders a little when she remembers the fact that the creep now has jinsol’s phone number.

sooyoung stretches her legs; sitting on the sidewalk in front of the store with her legs bent awkwardly has made them go numb. she wipes off the sweat forming at her eyebrows, wanting to cut all her hair off because of the way it’s all sticking to her neck.

next to her, jinsol sighs and breaks the silence. a car zooms past, and the two girls feel the sidewalk reverberate under them with the heavy bass of the song being played way too loud in the car.

“i can’t wait for you to move out.”

sooyoung says nothing, and plays with her hangnails.

“‘youngie, they’re so terrible to you. you deserve a much better family. the least they could do is not make you feel shitty about loving ballet, even if they don’t exactly support it.

and why the fuck shouldn’t they support you? you’re such a _brilliant_ dancer, sooyoung. watching you perform… it gives me literal chills. you should see how proud my parent are of you! they think you’re literally the best thing to ever happen to this entire planet. they could establish their own fanclub.

my point is, they’re the kind of people you _deserve_ , the kind of people you need in your life. people who would support you, care about you, love you - unconditionally. your father and sister? they don’t even come close to fitting that role.”

sooyoung feels a lump begin to form in her throat, and her eyes begin to well up. jinsol takes her hand in hers, her own eyes moistening.

“it’s so, so fucking _unfair_ ,” sooyoung hiccups, the words spelled in neon on the signs of the tattoo parlours and pubs lining the street blurring until she can’t decipher what they say. “i try! i try so hard to be a daughter he can be proud of; i get good grades, i perform well, i listen to whatever he says… and yet, he thinks i’m some sort of disgusting vermin!”

she chuckles, the sound hollow and bitter. “he acts as if its my fault mum divorced him, not the fact that he’s an asshole.”

“why did you choose to stay with him, then?” the question is pure curiosity, and comes from a teary eyed jinsol. “why did you do that to yourself?”

sooyoung sniffles. “if i’m being honest, i don’t really know. maybe i just got tricked into thinking that mum was the bad one, because she was the one who wanted the divorce. i thought my dad was innocent, and that he wasn’t nice to my mum because _she_ was the bad one.”

“oh, sooyoungie…”

jinsol pulls her into a hug, her shirt bearing the brunt of the brunette’s tears. sooyoung feels her friend’s hand stroking her back, tracing small circles with her thumb.

“it’s gonna be okay, i promise.”

a sudden gust of dry wind blows sooyoung’s hair onto jinsol’s face, where it sticks to the latter’s tear stroked cheeks. jinsol brushes the strands away, trying to fool herself into believing her own words.

 

**v.**

“where’s that girl with the bangs?”

“she’s right here, sir!” jiwoo quips, sparing the man a small smile before returning to helping the six year old with her dress. he rushes up to her, whacking her lightly on the back of her head. she pouts, and the man sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“darling, we needed you for the fittings of the _corps de ballet_ nearly an hour ago! what were you doing?”

jiwoo grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. “i got distracted by the cygnets’ dresses for their recital?”

the supervisor, jinyoung, groans, burying his face in his hands. “miss jiwoo, is that your name?” jiwoo nods, and he continues. “well, jiwoo,” a pause for a deep inhale is taken, and then he yells at the top of his voice-

“do you not _understand_ that the costume fittings for the _corps de ballet_ is far more important? for god’s sake, this is just a recital for the parents! sure, it may be important for them, but for the company, this public performance of swan lake is far, far more important. if i tell you to be present for their fittings at 9 am, you will obey. otherwise, feel free to walk out.”

jiwoo’s face crumples, mirroring the expression of the toddler behind her.

“oh, dear lord,” jinyoung sighs, his anger melting away at the sight of their pouts and puppy eyes. “i really can’t tell who the toddler is sometimes, jiwoo. you’re so adorable, and it’s the only thing keeping me from giving you the scolding of your life.”

jiwoo giggles. “you say that as if you didn’t yell at me so loud that every flower in a ten mile radius wilted; even the ones i sewed onto the dresses.”

jinyoung glowers, and jiwoo shuts up. she waves goodbye to the six year old standing behind her, and rushes away to follow the supervisor.

jiwoo is, frankly speaking, amazed by the way jinyoung stares at his clipboard, brows furrowed in concentration, sips on a heavily caffeinated drink from the cup held in his free hand, and dodges everyone in his way without a second of hesitation. she scampers behind him, doing her best to keep up with his long legs. jiwoo sighs, relieved, when they reach the practice room.

jinyoung claps his hands together, commanding the attention of everyone in the room. “hello, everyone. this,” he says, gesturing to jiwoo, “is miss jiwoo. she will be assisting me with your fittings today, so please inform her if you feel there is a problem with your costume.”

jiwoo smiles and waves at the dancers, only to be dismissed as they all rush to the large cardboard box which holds their dresses.

she pouts, before breaking into the brightest smile at the sight of three of the much younger students playing around on the barre. rushing over to them, she introduces herself as ‘chuu noona’. the silly name makes them giggle, and she feels her heart soar. someone clears their throat behind jiwoo.

“excuse me.”

jiwoo turns, smile bright on her face. “yes?”

jiwoo feels like she’s been sucker punched, and all the air has left her lungs. it’s ha sooyoung.

“can i… can i help you?”

sooyoung looks displeased, and jiwoo feels the hair on the back of her neck stand up. she stands up, straightening her back, and looks at the girl with wide eyes.

the prima ballerina, standing with her hands on her hips, gestures at the children playing on the barre behind jiwoo. “they’re here for class, not to joke around. please, do not distract them.”

jiwoo blushes a deep red, face feeling incredibly hot. she nods, and scurries off to stand at jinyoung’s side.

“you look like you just ran into miss sooyoung,” says jinyoung, unbothered while he checks things off the to-do list attached to his clipboard. jiwoo sighs, burying her face into her hands.

“she really scares me.”

jinyoung makes a surprised sound. “you’re scared of _her_ , a girl just a year older than you, but you’re not scared of _me_? i’m your supervisor!”

the girl grins cutely. “who said you don’t terrify me? in fact, most of my nightmares are mostly about you growing a pair of horns and chasing me off the edge of the earth,” she jokes. jinyoung looks at her, unimpressed.

“i don’t know what’s worse - the fact that you’re a flat earther or the fact that you don’t feel even a bit of fear, joking around with me like this.”

jiwoo giggles, and jinyoung feels his anger melt away. he sighs, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and looks down at his clipboard.

“ah, yes. jiwoo,” he says, and the girl turns to look at him. “jisung said he needs your help with something. he said to meet him in the green room on the second floor, so you can run along now. no one seems to be having any trouble with their costumes, but keep your phone handy just in case.” jiwoo nods, before she turns around and skips out of the room.

a pair of eyes stare at her back as she leaves.

 

**vi.**

“my favourite set artist! what’s up?”

jisung is fidgeting on the couch, leg bouncing up and down at an incredible speed. he looks at jiwoo as she enters, eyes big and sparkling. 

“i like you.”

jiwoo blinks slowly, feeling her throat dry up. no, this has to be some sick joke. he can’t-

jisung cackles, clapping his hands. “oh- oh my _god_ , woo, you shoulda… you should’ve seen your fucking _face_!”

jiwoo whines, smacking the back of the boy’s head. he doesn’t stop giggling, and she sits down next to him, arms crossed and lips pouting.

jisung coos. “aww, baby got fooled!” he laughs when jiwoo hits him again.

“why’d you say that? what if i had a crush on you for real? what if i confessed and been an embarrassment?” jisung snorts at that. “jiwoo, firstly, you’re a lesbian. secondly, you know i’m gay, so you obviously couldn’t have thought that i was for real.”

then, he sighs, all signs of laughter fading away. “i’m kinda… practicing so i can confess to minho hyung.” jiwoo chokes on her spit.

“who,” she says, coughing, and jisung looks at her in concern. “the hell practices for a _confession_?” the boy turns a violent shade of red, pouting.

“yeah, well, i do! and, well… i’m a bit scared. what if i forget everything i want to say to him the second he looks at me with those sparkly eyes and smiles that beautiful smile at me?”

“and who is this person with the _beautiful smile_ , ji? do tell,” someone interrupts, and jisung’s face goes pale. jiwoo nearly laughs before she sees who has just stepped into the room, in a t-shirt that shows off his collarbones perfectly, and sweatpants which hug the the curves of his thighs almost… _deliciously_.

jiwoo is the first to speak. “ah, minho! hi,” she says, looking at a flustered jisung. he’s wringing his hands in his lap. minho smiles at her, and jiwoo understands why jisung is so _gone_ for the boy.

“hi, jiwoo! how’s it going,” he asks. 

“it’s going great,” she says, and looks at jisung again. he looks starstruck, staring up at minho with hearts in his eyes. “i was on break, so i decided to come keep your jisungie company.”

minho blinks rapidly when she calls the squirrel-looking boy his jisungie, and jiwoo notices the way his ears turn red. she raises an eyebrow, and an idea forms.

she gets up from the couch, hoisting her bag on her shoulder, and jisung glares at her, as if willing her to sit down.

“i’ll get going,” she says, grinning down at jisung. “ji, i’m sure minho is anxious to know about this beautiful stranger!” she winks at the set artist, walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

 _chuuchuu, 18:54_  
all the best luvr boy  
n ur welcome HAHA

the reply comes twenty minutes later.

 _jiji, 20:16_  
i literally hate u

 _chuuchuu, 20:19_  
psshh u DONT  
how’d it goooo

 _jiji, 20:19_  
o yeah i DO  
… i guess i have a boyfriend now  
… i guess his name is lee minho

jiwoo laughs, pumping her fist before getting back to work. she sighs, staring at the mountain of work that jinyoung had just been assigned to her.

_let’s fucking get this bread, jiwoo._

she doesn’t notice a certain girl stop in her tracks in the hallway outside, smiling at the sound of her bright laughter.

 

**vii.**

sooyoung stares at the wooden flooring of the studio, chest heaving, hands at her temples to stop the world from spinning. this is the first time it’s happened, and sooyoung doesn’t know what to do.

it, being she doesn’t want to dance.

for her, it’s a strange feeling. ever since she could remember, she’s been dancing, or at least wanting to. even when she was ripping her hair out over physics homework or struggling with kanji in japanese class, her feet would always be moving, mind racing, trying to come up with new moves to add to whichever routine she was working on. sooyoung and dancing seemed to be inseparable, but right now, she would rather do anything else at all rather than dance.

the feeling frustrates her, and she buries her head in her hands.

_what’s wrong with you what’s wrong with you what’s wrong with you what’s wrong with -!_

“hey, you okay?”

sooyoung’s head shoots up, and she sees the girl from the other day. the adorable one, with a smile which shone like the sun, the one she’d told off. she’s standing in the doorway, and, from what sooyoung sees in the reflection in the mirror, the girl behind her looks _incredibly_ nervous.

“yeah. ‘m fine.”

sooyoung winces at how her voice cracks, and sees the girl do the same. a silence fills the air, and sooyoung fidgets, uncomfortable. the girl looks a little conflicted, and the ballerina wonders what she’s thinking about.

all of a sudden, the girl is sitting next to sooyoung on the floor. the boards creak under her as she shifts around, facing sooyoung.

“you don’t really seem fine,” she says, resting her chin on her palm. “you could talk to me about it, if you want. i wouldn’t judge you.”

sooyoung eyes the girl, expression guarded. the hesitation must be clear on her face, because the girl looks a little embarrassed.

“ah, sorry. i’m jiwoo, and i’ve been told that i don’t know what boundaries are.”

sooyoung chuckles at that, and the girl - _jiwoo_ \- grins.

“you sure don’t,” says sooyoung, still looking at the ground. “but it’s fine, jiwoo.”

“so you wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

sooyoung sighs, popping her fingers. “i guess i’m… unmotivated, you could call it. don’t feel like dancing, which is a first. probably why it feels so weird.” jiwoo hums, nodding slowly.

“i love dancing - there’s no doubt about that, but recently i feel like shit whenever i dance. i only see mistakes in the mirror, and nothing to praise myself on to counter that feeling of disappointment. what makes it worse is that people expect me to not be like that. it feels like i’m steadily declining and being a big disappointment, you know?”

“i guess i do know,” says jiwoo, eyes soft and empathetic. “some days, it feels like my family expects way too much from me, just because i graduated top of the class. they expect me to make tonnes of money, and i just feel like a lump of lint when i can’t live up to that expectation.”

sooyoung smiles sadly, and jiwoo sighs. neither of them says a word, sitting in silence while bts’ honey vocals and fiery rap play in the background and try their best to liven up the atmosphere. 

all of a sudden, jiwoo gasps. “i have an idea,” she says, looking proud. sooyoung looks at her, cocking her head to the side.

“what if,” she continues, “you teach me how to dance?” seeing how sooyoung’s nose wrinkles up at the suggestion, jiwoo clicks her tongue. 

“it doesn’t have to be _ballet_! we can just dance to some pop songs. maybe it’ll relieve some stress, and give you the inspiration you need!” sooyoung considers for a bit, before giving in and letting jiwoo pull her up from the ground. the seamstress connects her phone to the aux cord, putting sooyoung’s phone to the side. the opening notes of mikrokosmos spill out of the speakers, and sooyoung starts to sway.

jiwoo skips her way to the center, standing behind to sooyoung, who has gone from swaying to mapping out small steps. jiwoo does her own thing, making the other girl chuckle. slowly, the small steps turn to actual moves. sooyoung laughs, the sound pure and filled with mirth.

jiwoo admires sooyoung in the mirror, smile turning a little dreamy as she watches how the older girl moves. she feels at peace simply watching her dance, movements graceful, beautiful and perfect. sooyoung’s smile is beautiful, and reaches her eyes which, in the moment, look like they hold an entire galaxy within them.

the seamstress shrieks in surprise when she feels sooyoung grab her wrist, pulling her along with herself as she dances. their ‘dancing’ soon turns to the two girls simply jumping around and singing along to the song. jiwoo grips sooyoung’s hands in her own, swinging their hands from side to side. 

the song slowly fades out, finally ending. at this point, both girls are breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath. jiwoo giggles, and sooyoung looks a tiny bit embarrassed.

“this was fun,” says the younger of the two, cupping her cheeks with her palms. “lots of fun.”

sooyoung sighs, teeth chewing away at her lips. “jiwoo, thanks. i’m a bit embarrassed, honestly - i’ve never opened up to someone this quickly.”

jiwoo gasps, bringing a hand to her heart. “you were vulnerable!” she exclaims, and sooyoung just looks at her, unimpressed. jiwoo squeezes her eyes shut, groaning.

“oh god, i’m a little dumb,” she says, and sooyoung shrugs in a way which says  
yeah, no shit. “what i _meant_ ,” she continues, “is that… i appreciate that. i’ve never felt like that myself, but i know a lot of people don’t feel comfortable with opening up to other people.

being vulnerable is difficult, especially when it’s about something you love so much. so i appreciate that you could open up to me. above all, i’m sort of… honoured that i could be there for you.”

sooyoung simply smiles, heart feeling warm.

 

**viii.**

_sooyoung, 10:21_  
meet me rn  
oh god so much has happened  
well really only one thing but  
AAAAAAAAAAA

 _jinsol, 10:21_  
BITCH CALM DOWN  
!! come over to the arcade im nearby rn

 _sooyoung, 10:23_  
alr be there in like 2 mins  
FUCK  
i have so much to tell you

when sooyoung rushes into the (thankfully) air conditioned arcade, its packed. aside from people crowded around the machines, there are countless others seeking refuge from the blistering heat outside occupying the low couches in the reception area.

“youngie!” 

sooyoung whips her head to the right, and sees a cheerful jinsol waving her over from the other side of the room. to get there, she has to walk through a sea of people, and that is tough considering the fact that she isn’t moses and just a girl in gay panic mode.

“oh, my god. jinsol, you are not going to believe what the fuck i just did.”

jinsol laughs, inviting sooyoung to sit down next to her. how her friend managed to keep a seat empty for her, sooyoung has no idea.

“alright, bitch. you promised me some tea, now _serve_ it.” sooyoung wrinkles her nose at that, considering deactivating jinsol’s twitter account. still out of breath, she responds:

“alright. so there’s this new girl and her name is jiwoo and she’s a seamstress and she’s honestly so adorable and every time i look at her my heart just goes _whoosh_ which honestly feels so weird but also so good but also she’s so easy to talk to and trust and the other day i was going through a slump and just moping in a practice room when she came in and i just let go about everything and told her how dancing was so difficult but hen she put on some music and we danced together and she’s so absolutely beautiful and amazing and kind and her voice is so pretty and _oh my god_ -!”

sooyoung stops speaking when she notices that jinsol has spaced out, staring at her with wide eyes. jinsol takes a minute to snap back once she realises that sooyoung has stopped speaking.

“youngie, i didn’t understand a _single_ word you just said.” sooyoung sighs, and repeats herself - slowly, this time. jinsol’s mouth falls open in disbelief when sooyoung adds that she doesn’t think she has a crush on jiwoo.

“sooyoung, you dumbass,” says jinsol, punching her friend’s forearm. “you just rambled to me about how you found it so easy to talk to her, and how she’s pretty, kind, beautiful, talented…”

sooyoung blushes. had she really gushed so much about jiwoo?

“... and you’re trying to tell me you think you don’t have a crush on her? don’t make me beat you up.”

“but what do i _dooooo_?” jinsol sighs at sooyoung’s whining, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“you ask her out on a date, is what you do.” at that, sooyoung blinks in shock, looking at jinsol as though she had three heads. “what the fuck do you mean _ask her out_? what if she’s taken - or worse, a _hettie_?” jinsol shudders.

“sooyoung, i’m pretty fucking sure she isn’t straight.”

“how do _you_ know that?”

“well,” jinsol stutters. “because i’m trying to get you to not be a useless gay and ask her if she’s into girls or not?” sooyoung grins, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“yeah, i’m not convinced.”

jisnol tells her to _fuck off, you’re so difficult_.

 

**ix.**

jiwoo walks into the green room, and promptly collapses on the couch with her head in jisung’s lap.

“we have a fucking crisis, my dude.”

jisung twirls a piece of her hair around his finger, playing with the red strands of hair.

“what’s wrong?”

jiwoo sighs again. “well, i have a crush on sooyoung, and-!” jisung stands up, making her fall down to the floor. 

“a what on who, now?” he’s grinning, a teasing glint in his eye. jiwoo punches him on the shin, pressing on her aching tailbone. jisung gives her a hand, getting her off of the floor and into his arms for a hug. “you have a _crush_!” he squeals, and jiwoo’s cheeks turn red. she buries her head in jisung’s chest, which shakes with his laughter.

on the other side of the door, sooyoung catches a glimpse of the two hugging, jiwoo’s face in jisung’s chest, the two obviously sharing a romantic moment. she feels her throat close up as she gets her phone out to snap a blurry picture of the couple. with a bitter taste in her mouth, she texts jinsol.

 _sooyoung, 16:07_  
[image attached]  
shes straight...

 

**x.**

jiwoo is confused.

firstly, her math assignment makes literally _no_ sense. how does examining the growth of wheat relate to statistics? secondly, sooyoung has been avoiding her.

she pouts, switching tabs from the usda site to ao3. she’d thought that her and sooyoung and her were _friends_ at the very least. the two had been hanging out together a lot, and sooyoung had been progressively getting flirtier; her hugs lasting longer than a friend hug should, lips ghosting over the shell of jiwoo’s ear as she hummed the song they were dancing to. 

their dance sessions were the only thing jiwoo would be looking forward to every week, but lately, sooyoung had been giving flimsy excuses whenever jiwoo brought them up. things like _oh, i sprained my ankle_ when she’d been perfectly fine pirouetting just a second ago, and the famous _ah, sorry, i have loads of homework to do_. while that was a perfectly valid excuse, jiwoo was starting to have a sneaking suspicion that it was a lie. 

all of a sudden, she sits up straight. _does she know i have a crush on her?_

panic seizes her very being, and jiwoo wants to scream into the pillow. oh god, what if she has a significant other already? and _oh god_ , what if she’s straight?

she looks around for her phone on the mess that is her bed, and immediately sends an urgent text to jisung:

 _chuuchuu, 15:17_  
JSIUDN  
JSIIHNG  
JISUNG

 _jiji, 15:19_  
OHMY GOD  
CALM DOWN  
WHAT HAPPENED

 _chuuchuu, 15:19_  
I NEED U TO ASK MINHO  
TO ASK AROUND  
IF YOUNGIE IS STR8

 

 _jiji, 15:20_  
im p sure she isnt  
but why cant EYE ask  
i like finding stuff out

 _chuuchuu, 15:21_  
BUT THEN  
PPL WOULD FIGURE OUT  
SINCE UR MY BEST FRIEND  
AND UR OBVS GAY SO WHY WOULD U BE ASKING 4 URSELF  
SO ITD OBVS BE FOR ME  
AND I’D BE EXPOSED

 _jiji, 15:21_  
DAMN OK  
im w minho hyung  
i’ll ask him

 _chuuchuu, 15:21_  
eternally greatful 4 minsung

 _jiji, 15:22_  
grateful*

 _chuuchuu, 15:22_  
fuck off

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAA!! ITS UP!! ive been working on this since february wtf,, but yeah p2 will be up idk When but stay tuned! thx for reading <3
> 
> follow my twitter: [cupidsungie](https://twitter.com/cupidsungie)


End file.
